


【贾农】安全感

by NINESJIU



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【贾农】安全感

陈立农穿过红绿交缠的灯光，嫌恶地瞥了一眼一边暧昧地纠缠在一起的两具身体。他随手又推开一个攥着酒瓶想要贴上他的肮脏男子，对方踉跄了一下骂了一句“操”。

这里是午夜的秘密游乐园，周围弥漫着alpha们蠢蠢欲动的味道，迷醉的情欲气味透过陈立农的每个毛孔，让他几欲作呕。

他悄悄地护住了自己的腹部，暗叹还好怀孕的omega信息素味道并不强烈，身上几乎只有淡淡的体香和自己alpha的味道，还好来之前，他扎了自己好几针气味抑制剂。

他焦急地向酒吧深处走，寻找着什么。虽然自己的气味抑制住了，但是周围alpha们或被勾引到发情或醉酒到神志不清的而散发出来的浑浊味道却让他头晕目眩，陈立农于是咬住了下唇，一点疼痛能让他保持清醒，没办法，他非要抓住那个小笨蛋不可。

陈立农发现坐在角落里被叽叽喳喳的学生围起来的黄明昊时，这孩子已经明显醉的不轻了。闹哄哄的小男生们把数不清的不同种类啤酒、鸡尾酒、不知名烈酒混在一起，喊着“昊哥对瓶吹”，黄明昊傻乎乎地只知道笑，结果颜色吓人的酒瓶就要上嘴，却被人啪的一声打掉了，酒瓶咕噜噜滚到地面上，打湿了酒红色的地毯。

“谁啊？”黄明昊很烦躁地揉了一把头发，抬眼看逆着灯光的人，却是呆住了，被酒精麻痹的神经瞬间清醒了大半。

也就是在看到来人的时候，一群装作成年人，吵吵闹闹的小A，突然安静了下来。

“陈老师...”不知道是谁嘀嘀咕咕地叫了一声。

“你们...”陈立农深吸一口气，好像想酝酿一下语言，但是最后只憋出一句，“你们真厉害。”

“农...陈老师...”

黄明昊想站起来，但是身体却有点不受控制，不知是有意还是无意地撞进陈立农怀里，在他的胸前深吸了一口气。

很好，没有沾上别的A的味道。

“你们快点回家，明天来我办公室。”

陈立农很艰难地拉起八爪鱼一样抱住了他的黄明昊，淡淡的薄荷香气因为醉酒的原因变得浓郁，钻进他的鼻腔诱惑着他的每一根神经。在这种危险的情况下，黄明昊还要耍赖一样磨蹭着他的胸膛，是不是摩擦到他的乳头，他羞耻地觉察到这具因为怀孕而格外敏感的身体开始发骚，乳头胀大挺立，腿也开始发软。

要不是怀里的小坏蛋时不时发出的闷笑声，陈立农真的要因为他是喝醉了不是故意的而原谅他了。

“黄明昊，你给我起来...”陈立农又拽了拽不听话的小狼崽，“回家。”

“老师，我不要回家...”黄明昊小声嘟囔。

不知是不是这句话点燃了小男孩们的神经，他们炸了锅一样又开始吵闹，几个大胆的开始叫嚷：

“陈老师，不要回家啦！来这里都是玩嘛。不要坏了心情，我们一起喝啊！”

“陈老师，就这一次！”

什么一次，有一次就会有千千万万次。

陈立农脸都要抽筋了，刚想让他们安静，却被紧紧攥住了手——黄明昊比他还要生气的样子。手被抓得生疼，看到平时对他千依百顺的黄明昊现在又是让他出了丑又是欺负他，陈立农止不住开始委屈，刚想甩开黄明昊的手，对方却开口了：

“别吵了。”

声音不大，但是那群小男生却真的安静了下来。

“今天气氛都没了。陈老师像是能喝的吗，也不看看。我头疼，先走了，明天在学校该怎么样还是怎么样，别让老师难做了。我先走了。”

然后他拉着陈立农向外走去。

“陈老师，你就原谅他们一次吧，我保证，他们明天还是那群乖巧的学生...”黄明昊半靠在陈立农身上挪着，温热的呼吸都喷在老师白嫩的颈子上，“再不带你走，他们等会都醉了得寸进尺，就要上手摸你了。”

“看来你没少被摸了。”陈立农轻轻地推他一把，皱起了眉。

“我是A...你不一样啊，”黄明昊被推开，连忙又黏上发脾气的小老师，手一伸就摸到了陈立农挺翘的臀部软肉，他感受到对方的颤抖就放开了，轻笑着凑到陈立农耳边压低声音，“老师可是小骚O啊...湿了吗？”

“滚啦。”

这里的灯光太迷幻，黄明昊看不到陈立农的双颊通红，摸不到他格外敏感的身子开始颤抖发情，还好黄明昊在他身边，不然这不自然的样子被别的Alpha发现，可是要出大事了。

好不容易把黄明昊半拖半拽地弄回家，陈立农抹了一把额间的细汗，疲惫把他的情欲浇熄了大半，现在只想把这孩子弄上床，等他醒了酒再好好惩罚他。

还是个不懂事的未成年小屁孩，谁知道几个月后就是小爸爸了。

他蹲下身，帮躺在沙发上的黄明昊擦着汗。他真的长得很好看，陈立农的指尖划过他高挺的鼻梁，卷翘的睫毛，饱满的唇瓣...要离开之时手指却被轻轻地咬住了。

“干嘛？老师也要趁我喝醉了摸我？”

“谁要摸你...”陈立农抽回自己的手指，细嫩的皮肤和牙齿的摩擦真是让人感到酥酥麻麻的。

“那我想摸你...”黄明昊突然凑近了退开的陈立农，“这儿...”

手指隔着衣服划过小老师敏感的乳头。

“啊...”本能地发出一声轻喘，像是催情剂一样让黄明昊的动作更加得寸进尺。

“这儿...”

这回是更加敏感的下体被攻击，陈立农想要夹紧腿，却挡不住某些人的手越钻越深。

“我想要...”黄明昊吻着老师纤细的锁骨，一个个暧昧的痕迹印在上面，“农农也湿了，想要我操了，是不是？”

不是这样的。他想说。

不再叫“老师”而改成亲密称呼，陈立农明白这是黄明昊要干坏事的前兆。也许不久前的他会顺着任性的小恋人来上一发，毕竟他也已经湿的一塌糊涂，还有什么比恋人带着滚烫温度的肉棒塞进自己的身体内更能让他满足的呢？

但是现在不可以。

他用手臂拉开了两个人之间的距离，保护自己的意味很明显。

“昊昊别这样。我怀孕了。你忘了？”

“啊...”黄明昊像是想起了什么，但是想起的东西好像让他更烦躁了，他随意扯了一下领口，但这并不能缓解他烦躁的情绪。

对啊，他们之间还有那个小兔崽子挡着呢。他一点也不留情地这样想着，丝毫不在意这是他的孩子。

可是，已经很久了对吧？医生说，三个月就可以做爱了，为什么已经过了这么久，陈立农还是不让自己碰他呢？

他就是讨厌自己了...

105天零8个小时没有和老师做爱了，他记得清清楚楚。

“你不要过度小心...”黄明昊越想越烦躁，几乎是有些凶狠地擒住了陈立农的手腕，“我现在就要和你做爱！”

“好痛啊！”薄荷的香气让他身上软绵无力，想要挣脱却使不出力气。手腕被攥得生疼，面对黄明昊的幼稚和不可理喻，加上怀孕以后情绪的不稳定，他委屈地红了眼眶。

“农农......”黄明昊看到陈立农湿润的眼眶，触电一样松开了自己的手，片刻后又皱着眉轻柔地拉起陈立农的手腕轻轻揉着，“宝贝我错了，你不要哭了...”

“你干嘛对我那样...”莫名其妙因为这样的小事就掉了眼泪，让陈立农觉得羞耻极了，“你放开我。”

“不放！”黄明昊虽然半醉半醒，但是撒娇赖皮的本领却是一点没有变弱，陈立农甩开他的手，他就进而更加过分地缠上对方的腰，把脑袋埋进小老师香香软软的胸口蹭着，每次他自知做错了事，就会这样蒙混过关。

“老师，昊昊错了，昊昊写检讨好不好？”

“神经病哦...”胸口的脑袋蹭来蹭去，摩擦到敏感的乳头又是一阵酥麻，陈立农红着脸轻喘，双手推拒着黄明昊的肩膀。

“可是我是真的好想你，想抱你，想要你。三个半月了，医生都说可以了，为什么还不让我碰呢？”

黄明昊撑起身，捧起陈立农的脸颊去亲吻他带着泪痕的眼角，舔舐着咸味的泪水。待到他终于满意了，又把细密的吻落在陈立农高挺的鼻梁，滚烫的脸颊，继而是柔软的唇瓣。

许久没有这样肆无忌惮地接吻了，黄明昊怕自己被激起欲望，也在陈立农怀孕以后减少了亲吻他的频率，就算是亲吻，也只是单纯地浅尝辄止。而此时，他却不想再抑制自己的欲望，灵活的舌尖顶开陈立农的防备，滑进湿热的口腔，勾缠着里面陈立农颤抖的舌尖，过后又模拟着性交的样子顶弄他的舌根，明显的暗示让陈立农不知所措，又不由自主地环上了黄明昊的脖颈。

“嗯唔...笨蛋...”

含糊不清的嗔怪声从嘴角溢出，黄明昊却像得到了鼓励一样更加深入，暧昧的水液从嘴角溢出也来不及理会，空气中甜蜜的奶香愈加浓郁，这是Omega情动的证据。

“这不是很想要吗？老师。”摩擦着陈立农红肿的唇瓣，黄明昊低声哄着软成一滩水喘息着的omega，“让昊昊抱抱，好吗？”

还没得到同意，手却自觉地从衣服下摆钻进了恋人的衬衣中，熟练地找到了胀挺起来的乳尖。怀孕的omega胸部微微隆起却不明显，只有手下软绵的触感刺激着黄明昊的大脑，他拢着陈立农胸前的软肉掐弄乳尖，很快敏感的小omega就按住了他的手臂颤抖起来。

“别弄了...”

“老师不会要高潮了吧？”黄明昊挑挑眉调侃道，手下力道加重了几分。

“真的不行...”

“真的憋了很久吧？老师。”黄明昊吻他的侧颈，伸出一只手探向陈立农的下身，捉住了那里硬挺起来的小东西把玩。

被温热的手心握住撸动，禁欲太久的淫荡身体居然在一声粗喘后射了出来，把黄明昊也吓了一跳。

“宝贝...”反应过来后黄明昊却是闷笑出声，“我还以为我们陈老师不想要呢。”

“你真是...”陈立农刚刚高潮，想要瞪黄明昊，却不知自己眼神迷离，反倒像勾引了。

于是黄明昊低头又要吻他。

“不做不行吗？”陈立农皱起眉挡住了黄明昊凑上来的唇瓣，恳求着。

“为什么？”饿坏的小狼狗眼底染上不耐的神情。

他想不明白为什么两个人都箭在弦上不得不发了，陈立农却非要中途叫停。

“因为...因为你每次都做太狠。之前和你做，有时候第二天起来都会痛好久...虽然觉得这样还蛮...刺激的，但是现在肚子里面有小baby啊，太激烈的话真的不行的，太危险了，就算是医生说可以也不行啦。”

陈立农护着自己的小腹，满脸担忧。

“所以你就躲着我？”黄明昊气极，“你可以和我说嘛，你都不和我说，我还以为你不喜欢我了，真的要疯了，你知道吗？”

“嗯...”陈立农愧疚地低下头，“我只是很没有安全感，不知道会让昊昊这么担心。”

“是我的错...”黄明昊叹了一口气从后面抱住陈立农，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，“老师觉得我很幼稚吧？总会任性，霸道，为所欲为。虽然不知道老师当初为什么和我在一起，但是我想老师一定是喜欢我的某一方面才接受了我，甚至怀了我们的小baby...我不该仗着老师这么宠我就得寸进尺，让你没有安全感了。可是...我也好害怕啊，我好怕你不喜欢我年纪这么小，如果出现一个更体贴更稳重的Alpha你会离开我吗？每天都这么想着...你不让我碰，我真的好担心，才会去和他们胡闹买醉，才会对你这么凶。”

“笨蛋，如果我会离开你，就不会愿意怀你的小孩对不对？”

“还有老师从怀孕开始啊，就一直说孩子的事情，原来都是一直说昊昊的事情的。我感觉我没有那么重要了。”想到这里，黄明昊有些委屈地用额头磨蹭着陈立农的肩膀撒娇。

“那我以后多说昊昊的事情好不好？”陈立农轻笑出声，“上课多叫你回答问题？”

“老师，你好坏。”

黄明昊被逗笑，故作生气去轻咬陈立农的耳垂，牙齿和软肉厮磨中他低声哄着：“农农，我们来做好不好？我会很温柔的。”

说罢还要故意去抚摸自己的omega微微隆起的小腹：“爸比不会伤害你们的，好嘛？”

陈立农羞红了脸想要制止他羞耻的动作，却反而被黄明昊抓住了手放到唇边亲吻，一瞬间清凉的薄荷味道又在空气中弥漫开，陈立农眯起眼睛喘息，明明是清凉的信息素，为什么却总能让他燥热难耐？

“好吗？好吗？老师，宝贝...农农宝贝，求你了。”

他又在撒娇耍赖，无数次无数次的。因为他知道，这样下去，他总能得到他想要的。

谁让陈立农宠他呢？他一边亲吻陈立农的手指，一边悄悄抬眼看着他勾起唇角。

“那你一定要轻一点...不可以像以前那样玩。”

两个人原本藏在心里的不安全感现在暴露在对方面前，也被彼此的爱意安抚，陈立农只能无奈地叹了一口气，最终老师还是被自己的学生打败了，溃不成军。

“我肯定会把你们伺候得很舒服。”黄明昊满意地在陈立农脸上印下一个响亮的吻。

“不准用‘你们’...啊...”话音未落，黄明昊已经熟练地分开他的双腿，直入主题地抚上已经湿润的后穴口。

“我查过，怀孕的时候这里会很好进去...会很舒服的。”黄明昊试探着把自己的指尖送进去，惊讶于比以前更加顺利地就滑入了湿润的甬道，“是吗？”

“嗯...我不知道...”平时没有感觉还好，如今被黄明昊抚摸，异于平时的快感一阵一阵涌出，陈立农抓紧了床单，不自知地摇晃着臀部，饥渴的后穴也开始收缩吸吮里面的异物。

“...很棒。”黄明昊咽了咽口水，总感觉今天的老师比以前做爱的时候更诱人了，后面的反应也更加热情，“我把手指放进去，可以吗？”

说好了要温柔的，黄明昊果真任何动作都开始询问陈立农的意见。但这种频繁的询问却让陈立农更加羞耻，有一种自己在一步一步引导自己学生怎么操自己的背德感。

“不要问了...随便你啦。”

“那可不行，我要是伤到农农...和我们的孩子就不好了。”

“嗯...那你就...放进来...哈啊轻一点...好棒...”

跟着老师的命令，黄明昊没有丝毫阻碍就插进了后面完全为他打开的小穴，缓慢地抽插着。怀孕后格外敏感的omega娇喘着要他快一点，他也不急，尽管下身已经快要爆炸，他也只是抽插旋转着自己的手指，温柔地开拓着脆弱的孕期omega的身体。

敏感点被手指玩弄着，陈立农软下腰呻吟，奇怪的空虚感更加强烈了。

“进...进来。”

“什么？”黄明昊撑开他的穴口又塞入一根手指，“手指不是进来了吗？”

“不是...”陈立农脸颊通红，结结巴巴地附上黄明昊的手臂，“要...你的...”

“老师要什么？要说清楚啊。老师上课的时候不是经常说答案要写清楚吗？”

太坏了。果然是坏学生。

小老师眼眶红红，一副被欺负惨了的样子，若是刚刚的黄明昊说不定会心疼地抱着他哄他，但是眼下的情况，他却因为这种“欺负”而感到更加兴奋。

“我要...昊昊的，肉，肉棒。”他认命地闭上眼含糊不清地说出口。

“好。”黄明昊抽出手指，解放了自己的性器，抵上了陈立农的穴口摩擦着，却不插进去。

“那你要它做些什么呢？”他又开始恶意逗弄身下的小omega，“我只是征求老师的意见。”

“插我...”陈立农咬住了下唇，索性不再扭捏，“快点插我。”

“你真的好色啊，老师。”黄明昊揉了一把手感极好的圆润臀部，缓缓地把大半个鸡巴送进了穴道，“我们的孩子知道你这么淫荡吗？”

“啊啊...不知道...农农不知道...”

“以后不可以拒绝我知道吗？”成功征服了身下的小o，满足感让黄明昊忘记了刚刚低声下气的承诺，身下的动作还尚且温柔，嘴上却更加不饶人了，“不然等老师生完孩子，身体恢复好了，可能又会被我玩坏掉的。”

“嗯哈...不要...”想到黄明昊那些有些粗暴的玩法，想到自己之后可能会被年下的学生玩坏的样子，色情的想象让陈立农无法控制地涌出淫水，浇在黄明昊的性器上。

“老师在想了对吧？明明喜欢被粗暴地操...”黄明昊依旧控制着自己的动作，淫乱的想象果然更加刺激性欲，可是眼下他可不能这么做，他必须要保护自己的宝贝，还有宝贝肚子里面的小宝贝。

“不喜欢...啊...”

“不喜欢还喷水了？”黄明昊故意深顶一下，成功地看到陈立农颤抖着夹紧了他肉棒，两条大腿都在打颤。

其实这样温柔的性爱也不错，虽然他从来没有体验过。年轻气盛总容易动作过于急躁，原本和陈立农做爱，他总是把对方身上弄得红红紫紫的，像是印上自己的标志一样。但是现在，他一点一点磨着湿滑的甬道中每一块软肉，感受着他被温暖包裹着，安抚着，细密的快感蔓延在身体每一个角落，虽然不如以前刺激，但是比以前长久。

“好棒啊...”他忍不住轻叹，“老师里面...好舒服啊。”

“别说了，别说了...呜呜...”明明是被温柔地对待着，可是不知道为什么，却又抽泣起来。大概是这种罕见的温柔更加激发了陈立农的羞耻心——在他的内心深处，是很想黄明昊用力地填满他，操坏他，让自己完完全全属于他。

“不哭...不准哭。”黄明昊低下头细细地吻他，声音缱绻温柔，“我爱你，我爱你，宝贝。”

黄明昊撸动着陈立农前面的性器安抚，原本他总是不准陈立农碰这里的，总是坏心地要他用后面高潮好几次直到射不出来，可是今天他不想折磨可怜的哥哥，只想让他最大程度地舒服。

“嗯...快到了...”他侧过头又和黄明昊交换一个黏腻的亲吻，身下的性器跳动着传递要高潮的讯息。

“老师...”黄明昊加快了动作，呼吸也更加沉重，“等下老师射的时候...我可以进去再深一点吗？想和你没有缝隙，像这样...”

“哈啊......”

肉棒真的挺进了最深的地方，在里面小幅度地运动着，不常被玩弄的肉壁很快热情地迎接着“不速之客”，紧紧地贴了上来。

陈立农呜咽出声，终于在几个来回后交待在了自己学生的手心里。

由于高潮而痉挛的穴道把黄明昊夹得马眼发麻，他收回手随手把陈立农的精液抹在他的臀部上，尚且存留一丝理智地抽出了自己的肉棒撸动起来，没想到陈立农居然乖巧地伸过手，用别扭地姿势笨拙地抚上了他的手一起。这样刺激的视觉体验让他再也忍不住，喘息一声射在了陈立农的后腰和臀缝之间，浊白的精液顺着他的腿根慢慢流下来，倒像是内射的精液又流了出来一样，格外诱惑。

“怎么样？老师。”他舔了舔唇角，从后面环住陈立农的腰和他贴在一起温存。

他们的孩子被小爸爸保护得很好，他还有什么可担心的呢？

“我爱你，我爱你，黄明昊。”

他像是在回应刚刚情动之时黄明昊的告白，侧过头轻轻吻上年下小男友的唇角。

倒是黄明昊吃了一惊，半晌没有反应过来。

“老师是在邀请我再来一次吗？”

“神经...”他却被逗笑了，掐了掐眼神迷茫的少年软绵绵的脸蛋，“就是好喜欢好喜欢你。”

可能我们彼此之间都有不成熟的地方，会偷偷地藏着小秘密，因为心里的不安全感而不小心伤害了对方的感情，可是这只是感情道路上必经的小摩擦，因为喜欢着彼此，所以没有什么误会解决不了。

因为我爱你啊。


End file.
